Welcome To My Life (Amourshipping - One Shot)
by Satoshi Auditore
Summary: La vida de Ash siempre había sido una miseria -según el- pero conocerá a una chica que lograra descongelar aquel frió corazón que tiene por un mala jugada del amor


**Hola… mi nombre es Satoshi Ashton Masara Ketchum pero la verdad prefiero el apellido Harata Hideo porque?, bueno el 1ro lugar vivo con mi madre una exitosa empresaria que solo veo 2 segundos cada día de mi vida desde que tengo 5 años y la 2da mi padre falleció debido a un accidente de auto….él era… bueno nuca supe que era . No tengo mucha memoria sobre el pero sé que me quiso como nadie….**

 **Actualmente tengo 16 años resido en Paris, a la mejor preparatoria de la ciudad aunque solamente en nivel académico muchos compañeros me tratan mal debido a que no suelo ser muy sociable p-pero tengo amigos eso si… Se llaman Diamond, Gold, y un chico de Hawaii llamado Sun, son ellos mis amigos de hecho me llaman Ash para abreviar, los demás bueno…. Soy ignorando por casi todos, los maestros ven mi enorme potencial en los estudios y mi madre aprovechando esto me ha inscrito sin mi consentimiento a una escuela de abogados. Pero mi verdadera pasión es la música, obviamente mi madre no lo sabe y jamás lo sabrá porque me destruía ese sueño, continuando con mi historia: había una chica que me gustaba su nombre es Misty jugo con mi corazón por una apuesta que hizo con sus amigas: May, Dawn e Iris aun así no están solas tienen a Paul, Kalem, Clemont, Tracey y Trip la autoproclama "Élite" de la Escuela.**

 **Si crees que soy el típico chico que se deja abusar por los demás…. Te Equivocas!**

 **Yo no soy de esos…. Conocí a un universitario llamado Brock en un paseo por Ciudad me dijo que su padre tenía un Gimnasio donde se practica Box, Kick Boxing, Muhai Tai y Krav Maga, acepte entrar y aprendí a defenderme-Aunque sigo sin llegar a utilizar eso…aun- Bueno fue mucha charla es hora de ver mi vida a partir de ahora:**

 **Paris, Francia**

 **(Sonido de alarma)**

Ash: Ya voy…. Ya voy-aun dormido, apaga la alarma- Bien ahora….empezar otra vez que horrible.-dirigiéndose a la ducha, una vez terminando decidió cambiarse (lleva su ropa de la temporada XY) y retirarse a la cocina- Bien como siempre no hay nadie excepto yo…. Una nota:

" _ **Querido hijo":**_

 _ **Lamento… otra vez no poder estar contigo, pero espero que nuevamente puedas entender que mi trabajo en la empresa lo exige. Sé que lo comprendes después de todo, serás un abogado exitoso- provocando una mueca de disgusto en Ash- Como sea le dije a la señora Yvone que viera que fueras a la escuela, la señora Waterflower está por cualquier imprevisto, los señores Balance preguntaron si podrías ayudar a estudiar a su hijo saliendo de la escuela, por último el señor Draco necesita que pases por un regalo que tiene para ti por tu ayuda la semana pasada.**_

 _ **Adiós, mama**_

 _ **P.D: tienes dinero en la mesa en caso de comprar víveres o artículos de escuela.**_

Ash: Ni siquiera un "te amo"… típico-tirando la hoja de papel- bueno a desayunar

 **Mientras Ash preparaba un desayuno simple se preguntaba si así sería su vida, después de terminar su desayuno y prepararse para irse escucho música (Attention: sé que me van a odiar a algo así pero inserten por pocos momentos la canción que más odien (sin ser depre o tipo metal) para que entiendan las que ponen cuando llega la "reina" a la escuela en las películas gringas de vida escolar de preparatoria).**

May: Dawn!, date prisa o nos quedaremos a limpiar la escuela y… eso no es bueno para mi manicure.

Dawn: Ya voy –saliendo rápidamente y subiendo al auto de Misty-.

Misty: Tardas mucho… pero bueno la belleza cuesta-acelerando el auto para llegar a la escuela

 **Olvide mencionar un detalle los padres de las chicas me adoran ¿Por qué? A diferencia de mi madre no soy egocéntrico tengo humildad, todos ellos viven cerca del vecindario, solamente la madre de Dawn: la Sra. Berlitz es mi vecina junto con el Prof. de Literatura de la escuela: Prof. Oak también conozco a su nieto: Gary Oak somos amigos al igual que Brock va a la Universidad, la diferencia es que el si tiene novia: Una de las Hermanas de Misty.**

 **De hecho cuando Misty jugo con mi corazón, su hermana me pidió disculpas además de que Misty tuvo un gran castigo…. Del cual no quiero saber, sus hermanas son buena gente a diferencia de ella…. creo que ya lo había notado pero: sus familias son mejores personas.**

Sra. Berlitz: Hola Ash, como estas?

Ash: Buenas días Sra. Berlitz, me encuentro bien. Podría decirle a la señora Yvone que llegare tarde a casa tengo que ayudar a Max a estudiar.

Sra. Berlitz: No te preocupes, yo le dijo.

Ash: Gracias - tomando un casco de motociclista y subiéndose a una Yamaha YZF-R1 2009 de color plata con líneas negras y detalles azules-

 **El camino a la escuela era muy tranquilo nunca había tenido algún problema de tráfico o algo por el estilo, una vez llegando dejo su moto en su espacio designado observo como un auto deportivo último modelo de color rojo llego con las famosas, después un Hummer de color azul fuerte donde salieron los "elitistas" y por ultimo un carro común y corriente de color verde oscuro en el cual bajaban sus amigos y seguido de este un carro blanco de donde bajaba la tesorera del consejo estudiantil: Serena… ellos me dicen que porque no trato de enamorarme de nuevo pero siempre les responde que ya perdí la fe en el amor, y como no perderla mi madre tan sumida en su trabajo y la única chica que ame me desprecio.**

Diamond: Ash, viejo como estas?

Ash: Define bien, hermano (chocando las manos)

Gold: Que tal el fin de semana… Marina no me dejo en paz por lo de sus estudios para investigadora.

Sun: Dímelo a mí, mi hermana sigue preguntando qué tal esta Paris. Y tu Diamond?

Diamond: Pues déjenme decirles que este galán… ya consiguió chica.

Gold: No en enserio… Quién es? Sera Platinum, la prima de Dawn.

Diamond: Acertaste con toda la palabra

 **Platinum la prima de Dawn, es a veces fría pero es mejor persona que Dawn y tiene un gran corazón solamente con Diamond y los demás muestra un ser muy cariñoso.**

Sun: Cuando paso?

Diamond: El fin de semana… pero ella no quiere que de detalles… y como buen caballero que soy, no lo diré.

Gold: Vamos viejo, una sola pista.

Diamond: Nop.

Gold: Bien… y tu Ash?

Ash: Nada interesante. Solamente sermones para ser de abogado y estar jugando Halo hasta las 6 am.

Sun: Creo que deberías dejar de ser antisocial.

Ash: ja-ja-ja muy gracioso (algo molesto)

Diamond: Ya, ya, ya luego lo matas, vamos que tenemos historia con el Prof. Serbal.

Sun: Vamos.

 **Llegamos aun a tiempo, el Prof. Serbal es muy estricto en cuanto a su clase lo bueno es soy el único que no está en mi contra. Siempre me han considera un alumno ejemplar:**

 **El Prof. Ciprés de ciencias sociales y orientación vocacional.**

 **La Profa. Junniper: Biología/Química y Física.**

 **El Prof. Elm: Trigonometría**

 **El Prof. Abedul: Computación.**

 **El Prof. Lurge: Edu. Fisica**

 **También el Prof. Serbal y Oak…. Aunque esta es como mi maldición muchos creen que soy lame botas pero no lo soy solamente quiero salir bien e irme de la casa en busca de mi sueño….**

Prof. Serbal: bien, chicos hoy veremos la 2da guerra mundial…. Señorita Balance podría decirme en base a su tarea quien Fue Benito Mussolini.

May: Creo que fue un hombre de Alemania con bigote…

Prof. Serbal: (suspirando) Hasta ahí, hablare con sus padres con respecto a la tarea… alguien más?

Gold, Diamond, Sun: Fue un líder fascista italiano que apoyo a Hitler en su movimiento bélico.

Prof. Serbal: Bien, tienen punto… ahora alguien que no sean sus compañeros…. Cuando será que al fin sepan que su actitud jamás les dará nada bueno. Ash por favor diles quien fue.

Ash: Fue un líder fascista, militar y presidente de Italia en lo que fue la 2da Guerra Mundial, durante su gobierno murieron cientos de personas entre ellos periodistas.

Prof. Serbal: bien dicho joven… los demás abran el libro en la página 200.

 **Todo el salón me lanzo una mirada llena de veneno pero eso no me importa las únicas personas que no me quieren matar son mis amigos y algunas personas del salón B, por cierto somos 2 grupos de 11vo grado (2do de prepa en américa latina), después tuvimos educación física… el Maestro Lurge es un poco psicópata… A quien carajos se le ocurre contratar a un exmilitar como maestro de educación física!**

 **Después de esa hora infernal y varias clases después llegó el almuerzo estoy en una mesa cerca de la mesa**

Sun: Ash, hermano que piensas hacer después de clases?

Ash: Tengo que ayudar al hermano de May a estudiar, luego tengo que ir al Gimnasio de Brock.

Sun: Aburridoooo…. Y el fin de semana?

Ash: Te recuerdo que trabajo en el taller del padre de Clemont

Diamond:-llegando- en serio te harás más anciano jajajaja

Platinum:-golpeando su hombro- Diamond por favor… discúlpalo Ash es bueno ser responsable, aunque también deberías pensar en vivir la juventud.

Ash: Saben que no me gustan sus sermones…. Como sea es viernes de ser aburrido (bromeando).

 **Todos comenzamos a reírnos sin parar por unos segundos, por inercia volteo a la izquierda para encontrarme con la mesa donde se encuentra el presidente del consejo estudiantil: Alan, La vicepresidenta: Astrid, La tesorera: Serena y… creo que los secretarios: Tierno, Trova y Shauna hablando de forma muy amistosa….**

Diamond: Vamos Ash, date otra oportunidad en el amor

Ash: Claro no, luego terminare decepcionado o a la inversa y decida odiar medio universo, no?

Diamond: Amigo ya lo estas.

Ash: Entonces no lo empeoremos.

Sun: Aunque viejo…. en serio si sigues así de amargo jamás experimentaras el verdadero amor.

Ash: Que estamos en telenovela o qué?

Platinum: Ya, ya, ya chicos calmados… Ash siendo seria por favor trata una sola vez sí... Por mí?

Ash:-suspirando- De acuerdo…. Pero decido. Si?

Platinum: Claro, no te preocupes.

 **Después de algunas horas de Química y Trigonometría, cada quien nos fuimos a nuestros hogares excepto yo, me dirija a la parte oeste de mi calle a la residencia Balance para ayudar a Max con sus estudios, él se encuentra en secundaria apenas y no le va muy bien por lo que lo ayudo. La casa de los Balance está inspirada hacia la cultura oriental, por lo cual siempre que los visito me retiro los zapatos aunque detesto hacer eso.**

 **(Sonido de timbre)**

Norman: Voy…. Ash! Qué bueno que vienés Max está en la sala.

Ash: Gracias, permiso.

Norman: Max, ya llego Ash!

Max: Ash-Sempai! Estoy listo, solamente me falta mejorar en Matemáticas.

Ash: Bien Max… aunque ya te dije que no me llamaras Sempai.

Max: No, te respeto no solo por ser mayor si no porque eres más paciente que mis maestros (algo molesto).

Ash: B-bueno vamos a estudiar quieres (con un enorme gotón en su cabeza).

 **Qué horas serán…. 5 o 6, no lo sé a veces me he tenido que quedar hasta las 10 con tal de que Max esté preparado para mejorar en la escuela, es algo necio pero una vez lo entiendes es fácil hablar y enseñarle…. De hecho quiero terminar rápido para poder ir a casa del Sr. Draco que me querrá dar. Por el momento debo concentrarme en ayudar a Max luego lo sabré, son ya las 7:30 de la noche.**

Ash: Ahora divídelo y….

Max: Obtengo el resultado, no?

Ash: Bien Max –felicitándolo-(se escucha abrir la puerta)

May: Ma, ya llegue perdón Por tardar es que Trip…. Oh Hola Ketchum.

Ash:-Levanta la mano en señal de saludo- Bien Max ahora…

May: Oye no te enseñaron a saludar (muy molesta).

Norman: May por favor… está ayudando a Max a estudiar.

Caroline: Es cierto, quieres que te disculpes ahora!

Ash: No se preocupen… creo es suficiente por hoy Max, nos veremos otro día.

Max: Si.

Ash: ah y sobre mi educación eso no te interesa… al menos si cumplo con mi tarea-saliendo rápidamente para subir en su moto y dirigirse a su casa-.

Norman: May?!... a que se refería Ash?

May: B-bueno… (Me las pagaras Ketchum).

 **Una vez saliendo de ahí me dirigí a la casa del Abuelo de Iris: el sr. Draco, en cuando pase me regalo un cachorro de Siberian Alaska, al parecer se lo daría a Iris pero ella siempre prefirió a ella misma ante otros. Le agradecí y me retire con el cachorro de solo unos 2 meses para irme al gimnasio,**

 **Sábado, centro de Paris. 1 de la tarde.**

 **Aunque aparentemente a mí me "llueve el dinero" siempre decidí ganármelo por mí mismo… por eso estoy aquí entre grasa y motores, padre de Clemont el sr. Meyer tiene un taller automotriz.**

Meyer: Ash… descansa necesito que mi mejor trabajador este en óptimas condiciones.

Ash: Esta bien-ajustando un rin- Aunque muchos de los chicos de mi escuela son algo nenas para esto de reparar a mí me encanta…. Un momento que ese no es el auto de Serena…. Y el consejo estudiantil.

Serena: Sr. Meyer!

Sr. Meyer: Que pasa Serena?

Serena: No sé, mi auto dejo de moverse y una llanta se tambalea mucho… quería pedirle su ayuda.

Tierno: Te dijo que yo puedo, Serena!

Trova: Amigo, no sabes nada de mecánica.

Tierno: Pero puedo aprender!

Sr. Meyer: Tranquilos chicos, bueno Serena yo no puede ver en este momento tu coche… pero se quien, Ash ven!

Ash: Si.

Sr. Meyer: Puedes ver el auto de la señorita Serena.

Ash: Claro ya acabe los demás.

Sr. Meyer: Los dejo en buenas manos.

Ash: Bien… veamos que tiene-revisando los rines- una pregunta…. Quien ajusto los rines?

Tierno: Yo!-muy orgulloso-

Ash: Amigo sí que lo ajustaste mal –tomando un gato hidráulico- 1er lugar no viste si anclo bien el rin, 2do los tornillos están a medio ajustar. (Dejando a Tierno pálido).

 **Justamente en ese momento se puede ver como una Hummer azul va entrando al taller, y se escucha que el auto…. No está muy bien cuidado.**

Clemont: Tranquilo Trip, estoy seguro que… Que haces tu aquí?!

Ash: Yo trabajo aquí.

Clemont: Como sea, repara el auto de mi amigo.

Ash: Nop, porque uno no eres mi jefe ese es tu padre y dos la señorita llego primero.

Sr. Meyer: Clemont, cálmate!... Ash termina con el auto de Serena y luego el del amigo de mi hijo.

 **Después de ese momento incomodo me dispuse a trabajar, le cambie el rin, le ajuste el aire a la llanta, revise el motor, la llanta de refacción del auto de Serena. Creo que será mejor que alguien le ayude un poco como cuidar un auto: el interior lo está pero el problema es lo demás…. Creo que puedo ayudarla….. Revise los niveles de agua, gasolina, anti-congelante y aceite.**

 **Ahora… lo difícil: el auto de Trip…. Pero que mierda! El motor tiene más polvo y menos cuidados que un ataúd… los rines y ejes parecen de vehículos militares… completamente gastados. En fin…. Pas horas reparando la agonía del pobre auto.**

Serena Pov:

Ash…. He escuchado de el: un chico no muy social, excelente en la escuela, pocos amigos, sin rastro de vida social, sin padre y con madre ocupada cada 2 segundos, también es buleado. No voy a negar el chico me llama la atención…. Aunque con el trabajo de su madre podría ser como el cretino de Clemont que siempre me invita a salir pero no lo es, el…. El…. Es noble

Creo que podría tratar de convivir con él un poco quiero saberlo todo de él, siempre y cuando me quite a Tierno de encima….

Vaya se llevaba bien con el padre de Clemont y su hermana- Se encuentra Ash bebiendo un refresco que le trajo Bonnie- Por lo que se también los demás padres e incluso mí madre lo ven como alguien especial….

Fin del pov.

Ash: Bien… Trip tu auto está terminado, el Sr. Meyer te dirá el costo

Trip: Como sea… cuanto le debo?

Sr. Meyer: $245.

Trip: Cree que podría hacerme un descuento.

Sr. Meyer: Lo siento a todos los clientes se les cobra sin descuento sin excepciones.

Trip: Si (mirando de forma asesina a Clemont) vamos nos de aquí- retirándose-

Sr. Meyer: Serena lo tuyo son $30

Serena: Bueno…. Yo…

Ash: Tenga señor (dándole el dinero) veo que no tienes dinero tómalo como un favor.-acercándose a reparar otro auto-

Sr. Meyer: Siempre es así…. Porque no lo haces tu novio, Serena. Hombres como él y yo se están acabando (incomodando a la joven para que después se retira en su auto).

7: 00 pm

P. de Brock: Vamos…. 1,2….1,2 (observando como Ash golpea un costal) Bien descansa.

Ash: Gracias-bebiendo agua-.

P. de Brock: Oye chico…. Tienes un problema, no?

Ash: Adivine

P. de Brock: Bueno tal vez no te pueda ayudar, pero… si es del corazón trata de ser más abierto… bueno comencemos con patadas.

 **Olvide mencionar que estamos a principios del semestre y me pareció que todo seguiría normal, pero nop…. Desde que ayude a Serena con su auto trato de convivir más conmigo al principio creí que solamente era por pena sin embargo…. no fue así, solamente quería conocerme y le di la oportunidad, mis amigos me molestaban con que Serena seria mi futura novia y cosas así….. , pasamos muchos ratos hablando de cosas como mis gustos y demás, incluso me pidió ser su pareja en el baile de graduación. Me negué debido a que no se bailar, pero salimos del edificio para bailar afuera…. En todo ese tiempo un hombre me llamo….. su nombre era Elías Walker, me dijo que mi padre perteneció al ejercito además de que tenía una beca en E.U.A con la que podría entrar a cualquier escuela o a la milicia… Decidí ir a E.U.A, no más Delia, no más vida de mierda, empaque algunas cosas…. Hoy será mi último día en Francia…**

Cafetería de la preparatoria:

Ash: Entonces, Serena…. Serás modelo o actriz?

Serena: Bueno no se…. Mi madre me apoya en lo que decida pero no estoy muy segura.

Ash: Porque no haces el examen E.U.A, escuche que ahí hay buenas escuelas en ambos aspectos- suena la campana- bueno vámonos

Clemont: Oye tu! Deja a mi novia.

Ash: En 1er lugar no es tu novia y es mi amiga. Solamente déjala en paz.

Clemont:- golpeando a Ash- que les quede claro a todos Serena es mía y…..

 **Ash golpeo en la cara a Clemont varias veces para terminar con algunos en las costillas, Tracey también tenía intención de golpearlo pero Ash tomo su brazo acertando varios golpes en las costillas también una patada en los oblicuos, Trip intento ahorcarlo pero recibió varios codazos en el abdomen y un dislocamiento de hombro, Paul y Kalem intentaron también los 2 atacarlo pero recibieron varios golpes en la car y costillas como patadas, Kalem aún seguía en pie y sacó una navaja que Ash logro esquivar para atrapar su brazo y darle con la rodilla en el pecho, todos fueron llamados a la dirección.**

 **Por hacerlo en defensa Ash no tuvo castigo mientras que sus compañeros tuvieron uno muy grande, al llegar a su casa observo a los padres y abuelo de sus compañeras y a su madre.**

Delia: Satoshi Ashton… dime porque golpeaste a esos chicos.

Ash: Ellos me provocaron (algo audible).

Delia: No puedes hacer esas tonterías (muy molesta). Acaso crees que a un abogado con esa actitud…

Ash: CALLATE CON TU MALDITO ABOGADO!-sorprendiendo a los presentes- SI TANTO QUIERES UN ABOGADO VE Y COGE CON TUS CLIENTES QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE HAGAS ESO PORQUE NUNCA ESTUVISTE EN MI VIDA Y SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE ESTAS ORGULLOSA DE MI, ESO ES MENTIRA…. SOLAMENTE TE AUMENTO EL EGO, JODETE, TE ODIO, OJALÁ MI PADRE SEGUIERA AQUÍ Y TU NO!-corriendo a su moto con su perro mientras iba llorando y se va rápidamente en ella-

Norman: Delia…

Delia: Déjenlo….. solamente no sabe lo que dice pronto se dará cuenta de su error, gracias por decírmelo, perdón pero me tengo que ir Ciudad relieve.

 **Cerca de una zona de viviendas de lujo podemos ver al consejo estudiantil en casa de Alan pensando cómo se realizara el concurso de talentos en video, Serena seguía en sus pensamientos porque hace 45 minutos vio como Ash le grito a su madre. Pero no lo podía culpar esa mujer nunca estuvo en su vida y aun le tenía el descaro de decir que sería abogado.**

Astrid: Serena, Serena…..

Serena: P-perdón me distraje un poco.

Shauna: Un momento…. Esa no es Platinum y los demás- provocando que todo el consejo observara por la ventana viendo a Platinum con Diamond y Gold entrando a lo que parecía un pequeño estudio.-

Alan: Veamos que están haciendo.- dirigiéndose discretamente a una ventana del estudio-

Trova: Veamos-asomándose-

 **Podemos ver a Platinum enfrente de un micrófono, Ash en una batería, Gold con una guitarra, (P.D.: Aquí está cantando Counting Stars de One Republic pero el final)**

Platinum: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about that things we could be

But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learnt

(Fin de la canción)

Diamond: Bien chicos, somos geniales en esto, no Ash?

Ash: (taradeando)

Sun: Ash, amigo escuchas?

Ash: ahhh, si perdón escuchaba Maps, me la paso Barry hace un momento.

Gold: Presta –tomando los beats de Ash y escuchando- Oye está muy buena porque no cantas esta Ash.

Ash: Bueno…. – acomodándose. (Aquí solamente canta el principio).

I miss taste of the sweet life

I miss the conversation

I'm searching for a song tonight

I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that, we had it all

We drew a map to a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh baby why did you run away?

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

All the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

 **Al día siguiente, en el auditorio como toda la escuela observan los videos….. aunque unos eran algo repetitivos: Clemont, Tracey y Kalem hicieron una coreografía con reguetón…. Otra vez, con las chicas….. Trip y Paul como entrenaban en el Gym. Lo único interesante fue el cómo Serena era buena con los caballos de carreras, cuando estaban a punto de anunciar al ganador…**

Sun: Espere profesor Oak.

Prof. Oak: Que pasa Sun?

Gold: L e tenemos un video de alguien que seguramente lo dejara boquiabierto (metiendo el disco en el dvd).-la madre de Ash está presente para buscar alguna posible cara para su empresa

 **(Grabaciones de cámara profesional).**

 **Se puede ver un escenario de algún concurso de música, vemos como Ash entra con ropa de rapero- vestimenta de Eminem en When I'm Gone-**

Juez: Bueno tu eres?

Ash: Satoshi Ashton…. Ash para abreviar

Juez: Bien…. Que nos vas a cantar?

Ash: When I'm Gone de Eminem

Juez: Ok, dinos el motivo de tu canción?

Ash: Mi padre murió hace varios años y mi madre actúa como si fuera algún empleado que podría ser fácilmente despedido (provocando una ligera risa en él y el público).

Juez: Comienza cuando quieras….

Ash: Si –inserten la canción-

Yeah…. it's my life….my own words I guess

Have you ever loved someone so much

You'd give an arm for

Not the expression, no

Literally give an arm for

When they know they're your heart

And you know you are their armor

And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her

But what happens when karma

Turns right around and bites you

And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you

What happens when you become the main source of her pain

"Daddy look what I made"

"Dad's gotta go catch a plane"

"Daddy where's mommy?

I can't find mommy, where is she?"

"I don't know, go play, Hailie baby, your daddy's busy

Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gon write itself"

I give you one underdog, and you gotta swing by yourself

Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her

And put hands on her mother who's the spittin' image of her

That's Slim Shady, yeah baby Slim Shady's crazy

Shady made me

But tonight, Shady's rock-a-bye baby

And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn,

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that,

I'm lookin' down on you smilin'

And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back

And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn,

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that,

I'm lookin' down on you smilin'

And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back

I keep havin' this dream,

I'm pushin' Hailie on a swing, she keeps screamin', she don't want me to sing

"You're makin' mommy cry, why, why is mommy cryin'"

"Baby, daddy ain't leavin' no more, Daddy you're lyin'

You always say that, you always say this is the last time

But you ain't leavin' no more daddy, you're mine"

She's pilin' boxes in front of the door tryin' to block it

"Daddy please, daddy, don't leave, daddy, no, stop it"

Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket

It's got a picture, "This will keep you safe daddy, take it with ya"

I look up, it's just me standin' in the mirror

These fuckin' walls must be talkin', 'cause man I can hear 'em

They're sayin', "you got one more chance to do right

And it's tonight, now go out and show em that you love 'em before it's too late"

And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door

It turns to a stage, they're gone and the spotlight is on and I'm singin'

And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn,

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that,

I'm lookin' down on you smilin'

And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back

And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn,

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that,

I'm lookin' down on you smilin'

And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back

Sixty thousand people all jumpin' out their seat

The curtain closes, they're throwin' roses at my feet

I take a bow, and thank you all for comin out

They're screamin' so loud, I take one last look at the crowd

I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seein'

"Daddy, its me, help mommy, her wrists are bleedin'"

But baby we're in Sweden

How did you get to Sweden?

"I followed you daddy

You told me that you weren't leavin'

You lied to me dad, and now you made mommy sad

And I bought you this coin, it says number one dad

That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin"

"I get the point, fine, me and mommy are goin'"

"But baby wait, it's too late dad, you made your choice

Now go out there and show em that you love em more than us

That's what they want

They want you, Marshall

They keep screamin' your name

It's no wonder you can't go to sleep

Just take another pill, yeah I bet you you will!

You rap about it, yeah word, kid keep it real"

I hear a applause, all this time I couldn't see

How could it be, that the curtain is closin' on me

I turn around, find a gun on the ground

Cock it, put it to my brain, scream Die Shady! And pop it (formado una pistola con sus dedos y poniéndola en su cabeza)

The sky darkens, my life flashes

The plane that I was supposed to be on, crashes, and burns to ashes

That's when I wake up

Alarm clock's ringing, there's birds singin'

It's spring and Hailie's outside swingin'

I walk right up to Kim and kiss her tell her I miss her

Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister almost as if to say

And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn,

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that,

I'm lookin' down on you smilin'

And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back

And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn,

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that,

I'm lookin' down on you smilin'

And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back.

En cuanto a cabo, se escuchaban los aplausos de la gente así como varios silbidos. Después de eso vemos como agradece su atención y se retira no sin antes ser abrazado por Platinum de forma consoladora.

Todos estaban impactados jamás se les había ocurrido que Ash era bueno para la música, menos su madre que al principio estaba enojada pero después vio la pasión con la que cantaba su hijo.

 **(La escena cambia en el estudio de música de Platinum).**

Barry: Bien…. Solamente ajusto aquí y listo.

Diamond: Barry, rápido te necesitamos en las mezclas.

Barry: si ya voy, Gold será la guitarra, Platinum el piano…. Pero y la guitarra y segunda voz?

Ash: Esos serán Sun y Diamond… listos comencemos.

 **(Ash vocalista, Sun 2da voz, Diamond Guitarra, Barry mezclas, Gold batería y Platinum piano- inserten Numb Linkin Park)**

Ash: I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Sun: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Sun: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

Sun: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

Sun: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

Sun: (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

Sun: (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

 **La escena se corta mostrando solamente a Gold, Diamond y Ash (Welcome to my life).**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

 **En cuanto acaba el video Serena y Delia, reciben un mensaje:**

 _ **Hola Delia soy yo, Elías te voy a informar que Ash se fue conmigo a los E.U.A para estudiar por su propia voluntad…. No trates de seguirme a mí o el, no lo presione el eligió. También no te molestes en demandarme puesto que Ash tiene pruebas de que tu no le tuviste cuidados ni atención, de igual manera no importa lo que hagas él es mío legalmente.**_

 _ **Hasta luego**_

 _ **Serena…. De seguro viste el video, bueno….. ese soy yo realmente alguien que usa la música como refugio, hasta que te conocí claro que al principio pensaba que era más por pena pero me equivoque. Y aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros lejos te diré que gracias a ti decidí abrir mi corazón para otra persona…. Tu…. No importa que tenga que esperar hasta los 35 años no dejare de amarte y querer que formemos una relación…. Si decides venir a estudiar a E.U.A te recibiré sin quejarme, espero verte pronto.**_

 _ **P.D.: te dedique una canción espero que te guste.**_

(Se escucha Bruno Mars - "Just the way you are")

 **Después de aquella hermosa canción lo supo…. Ahora su objetivo era claro. Iría por Ash definitivamente iría por él.**


End file.
